powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Tawawa's Café
Tawawa's Café (also known as Popers) is a wildly successful breastaurant that was founded by a once famous (but extremely perverted) Dairenji known as Tawawa. Tawawa's Café has branches all over the world with it's main branch located in Destiny City. Tawawa's Café is known for its magical and tasty burgers and chicken wings with a variety of special, mouthwatering flavors. In addition, many of the soft-drinks have unique flavors and names close to those of popular soda brands, which is common-place in fast-food chain restaurants. All of the food and beverages at Tawawa's Café grant magical power up and energy boost and that can enhances your magic power tenfold, but despite this Tawawa keeps her(?) prices very cheep; this also depends on what you are buying. She(?) mostly employees 16 to sexy thirty somethings, but she(?) is known to bend the rules for students of Destiny Military Academy and Kizuna Girls’ Academy if they need some spending money, but she(?) doesn't force them to wear the sexy fetish uniforms or to handle the alcoholic beverages. Tawawa has a kid friendly section with beautiful women with motherly figures. Employees Tawawa Dairenji (Founder) Bianca Argento (Works in the maid karaoke booth) Athanasia (Part time worker) Yan Xianglian (Store manager of the Beijing store) Mei-li (Gourmet Ingredient supplier) Celia Kurami (Part time worker) Menu 25kg Cheeseburger- A special burger that increases the consumer's physical strength, endurance and vitality tremendously with the side effect of making the consumer's breasts weigh 25Kg for as long as the effects are active. Super-Mega-Ultra Triple-Quadruple Decker Burger- A special burger that significantly boost the strength of the consumer's overall power, but also makes them super hungry once the effects wear off. Golden Brown Pizza- A special pizza that heals most wounds gradually once consumed. Stazt Mini-burgers- Mini-hamburgers that boost all stats of the consumer for a short while. Vampire's Wings- Tasty wings that boost jump height and air time, but increases the amount of damage sunlight does to the consumer. Loaded Staztburger- Due to a parasitic alien psionic bio-tech implanted in the Loaded Staztburger, all of the women who consume even just one bite gain 6 inches on top (and 10 ~ 25 more inches in front) - as well as unnatural strength (Amazonian muscle growth), stronger back & neck, unnatural stamina, super senses, et cetera (mainly more superhero powers) - when experiencing orgasm or whenever they are agitated or sexually excited, however, some women can control when they transform. Cookieception- A cookie that contains seven different types cookies inside of it. Magma Cookie- A special cookie that grants immunity to heat, fire, and magma. Star Cookie- A special type of cookie that increase resistance to magic and psychic powers. Mini-Cinnabon- Cinnabons that can fit into the palm of your hand that decreases magic energy consumption rate. Mega Cookie- A 24 inch chocolate chip cookie that decreases spell casting time. Drinks Omnipotent Soda- A magical soda that boost physical and magic capabilities immeasurably while also absolutely healing all ailments and wounds, furthermore, Omnipotent Soda also increases durability and resistance to everything exponentially. Mage's Soul- A magical drink that replenishes lost mana gradually, boost mana production levels and exponentially increases libido. Succubi Wine- A drink that turns the drinker into an alluring succubus until the wine is metabolized and expelled from the body; males are turned into nubile female demons after drinking it. Moka Cola- A special soda that boost alertness, pleasure and libido immensely. Milfshake- A special milk colored drink that gives a number of benefits; such benefits include: increased breast and ass size, bouncier breast and ass, increased hip size, fuller lips, increased libido, dramatically increased fertility, and much much more. Pizurila- Breast augmenting pizza that can make the growth "feel and taste like the real thing". Products Bust Plus- A special Tawawa brand Dream Capture Card the Bust Plus that can easily make a girl's breasts grow. To use it you must sleep with it on your head while imagining your dream size. Pheromone-XY- A special drug that allows the user to see through girls' clothes immediately, and girls are without clothes. NRG Gum- Energy stimulant chewing gum. Night Night Tea- Self-reliant sedative tea, great for breasts growth. Red Alert Soda- Alertness soda. Tawawa Brand Drinks: Tawawa's approved magical drinks that come in very soft bottles that are recyclable. Bouncing Balloon Berry Soda– Increases breast bounce permanently. Mega Milk– Increases breast size permanently. Succulent Ripe Peach Tea– Increases butt bounce permanently. Luscious Peach Sweet Tea– Increases butt size permanently. Firm Apple Soda– Decreases breast bounce permanently, but makes the breasts firmer. Shrinking Orange Soda– Decreases breast size permanently. Firm Peach Juice– Decreases butt bounce permanently. Flat Peach Soda– Decreases butt size permanently. Natural Body Water– Undoes changes made with other Tawawa products. Contest Tawawa's Café's hold weekly contests and these contest include: *Wet Shirt Contest: One of the more popular contest held by Tawawa is a wet t-shirt contest. One of the two things you need to do in order to win is to recruit a very flat chested girl and cast the Breasts Expansion Pack spell, which makes her improbably stacked. The second thing needed is the special lingerie white shirt that becomes see-through when soaked in cold water. *Pole Dancing: Pole Dancing is a performing art and a combination of dancing and gymnastics. It involves dancing sensually with a vertical pole and is often used in strip clubs and gentlemen's clubs. *Trampoline Sing: Players bounce on a trampoline while singing karaoke as long as they can. Gallery Sample-9b0a8795397bcf0ff9ccf33df02a8b04.jpg|Mei Ling with Rabbi the Rabbit on a promotional poster showcasing Popper's very own fake beer. E10536eba1d0d2a115d4dd5cdb88eb79.png|Regina, Alicia and, Lynnette are showing off their assets and excitement for the grand opening of the Miami branch of Poppers in a promotional poster. Sample 6224420ec5a958f878ae81486f1880b48739f0c9.jpg|Lala with Poper's unique cherry creme pie in a promotional poster for the Venice branch. Yummy 2.jpg|Charlotte taking a shower in a special poster given to who ever can drink three gallons of Tawawa's Café's magical Red Potion. Yummy.jpg|Echigoya in a promotional poster showing off Beijing branch's specialty Volcano Wings. Stazt Girl.jpg|A variation of the standard uniform Stazt's Food.jpg|Yum yum in my tummy Paizurila.jpg|Pizurila is a company owned by Tawawa Trivia *Tawawa Brand Drinks comes in a very soft package. *The restaurant chain bears a striking resemblance to real life breastaurants chains such as Hooters and Heart Attack Grill. The waitresses dress in a manner similar to Hooter waitress yet they do sport fetish attire. Category:Blog posts